The Message of Love
by Kataokafidy
Summary: Puisi ke 10/ For SUGAR-E 2013/ Saran Kushina terakhir hanya satu: Cari gadis yang mirip dengan dirinya. Sedangkan saran Minato pun begitu. Kushina tidak memberi saran pun Naruto sudah mendapatkan gadis itu. Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mendapatkan hati Sakura? Apalagi ketika Naruto sangat jarang bertemu dengannya/ Happy NaruSaku day!


**_Apa kautahu betapa buruk efeknya,_**

**_Melihat wajahmu yang tengah tertawa,_**

**_Andai kautahu rahasia jantungku dalam dada,_**

**_Ia mendentam keras karena sihir mencinta._**

**N . S 2013  
**

**-MASASHI KISIMOTO-**

.

.

.

"I have the girl i love named is Sakura."

Ya, semua orang sudah tahu akan hal itu. Bagaimana dengan ini: "Sakura menyukai Sasuke dan Hinata menyukai Naruto?" itu sungguh membingungkan.

Saran Kushina hanya satu tentang percintaan anaknya. "Cari gadis yang mirip dengan ibu."

"Apa yang akan ayah katakan sama seperti ibumu yang cerewet ini." Minato.

.

Percaya tidak dengan yang namanya takdir? Percaya tidak kalau takdir itu bisa diubah? Atau, bagaimana kita harus percaya kalau takdir kita ke situ dan ke sini itu kehendak Tuhan atau diri kita? Memang ini membingungkan.

Mungkin juga di setiap manusia ada malaikat yang mengatur jalan hidup kita. Lalu, berapa banyak jumlah malaikat yang mengatur kehidupan setiap orang itu? Kalau orangnya mati, lalu si malaikat harus pensiun dan bertugas ke orang lain?

Naruto bingung dengan semua ini. Dia memang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri sejak jaman Konoha kuno. Dia juga tahu kalau sahabatnya itu tidak cinta padanya, lebih tepatnya sahabat yang bernama Sakura itu mencintai seseorang. Naruto tidak habis pikir kenapa ibunya malah memberikan pesan singkat itu kepadanya. Walau ibunya tidak berpesan, dia juga sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang mirip dengan ibunya itu. Betul?

Bagaimana pun juga ini masih berkait dengan takdir, Naruto tahu kalau ibu dan ayahnya bersatu karena Minato menyukai rambut panjang Kushina—dan mereka saling mencintai ketika Kushina diculik oleh penjahat, yang kemudian ditolong oleh Minato. Itu adalah sebuah cerita yang romantis, yang tentunya dapat menyatukan kedua orang itu.

Apa mungkin Naruto juga akan menjiplak bagaimana cara orangtuanya bersatu—yang akan dipraktekannya kepada si gadis itu? Rasanya itu mustahil.

Siapa pun juga tahu kalau Sakura itu ninja medis yang merupakan kunci sukses dari sebuah misi. Kalau saja suatu hari dia diculik, mungkin si penjahat yang nyulik itu yang akan kualahan. Belum sempat Naruto menolongnya mungkin pemuda inilah yang akan ditolongnya.

Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini teman misi Naruto adalah Ino, Neji dan yang lain, bukan Sakura dan Sai. Jadi, kalau dia terluka di dalam misi hanya Ino yang bisa menolongnya. Pemuda pirang itu sudah lama tidak dalam satu misi dengannya. Kemungkinan kecil sekali untuk lebih dekat lagi dengannya.

"Kenapa? Kau bosan pergi misi denganku?"

Tebakan Ino tidak meleset, Naruto menoleh kepada teman misinya itu dengan wajah sedikit terkejut. Memang dari tadi saat keluar dari kantor Hokage setelah mendapatkan misi Naruto hanya berjalan dengan suntuk. "Aku hanya memikirkan beberapa hari ke depan pasti tidak ada ramen."

Ino menangkap cengiran paksa di wajah Naruto, dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Sebelum kita keluar dari gerbang Konoha ini aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu." Ino menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat di ambang gerbang besar Konoha itu.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya juga—menanti gadis itu mau bicara apa.

"Temuilah Sakura sekarang, dia akan pergi misi ke desa terpencil dan akan pulang lima tahun lagi."

Seluruh sel otak Naruto membeku ketika mendengar itu. "Lima tahun?" dahinya mengkerut, dalam hati sebenarnya dia merasa takut. "Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku tentang ini?"

"Yaaah, mungkin karena kemarin kau sudah menolaknya saat dia menyatakan cinta. Mungkin dia kira kau tidak peduli. Sehingga mungkin dia lebiiiih—HEI DENGAR DULU AKU BICARA!"

Naruto meleset meninggalkan Ino yang berteriak di belakangnya. Dia tidak harus menunggu Ino untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena hatinya sudah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Memangnya kemarin dia salah saat menolak Sakura? Memang benar kan Sakura membohongi dirinya sendiri?

"Cari siapa?"

Baru saja Naruto masuk ke dalam area rumah sakit sebuah suara menyapanya. Naruto tahu itu suara siapa lantas dia mendongak. "Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto mendekat tepat di bawah jendala lantai dua tempat Sakura berdiri. Dia bernapas lega karena masih bisa melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Bukannya kau pergi misi?"

"Ehm, aku dengar kau akan pergi misi ke desa terpencil."

"Oh itu... aku mendapatkan sebuah misi untuk mengabdi menjadi guru medis di sana beberapa tahun, karena di sana tempatnya sangat terpencil dan juga terlantar." Sakura sedikit membungkuk untuk berbicara pada teman setimnya. "Orang-orang percaya kalau aku bisa membangun desa itu menjadi lebih maju. Makanya aku yang dipilih ke sana."

Naruto merasa benar-benar kecewa membayangkan akan sangat lama sekali bertemu dengan Sakura. Dalam beberapa tahun itu akan berlalu dan semuanya pun pasti berubah. "Hanya kau seorang?"

"Iya, aku saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sakura-_chan_! Aku mohon jangan pergi lama-lama ke sana."

"Memangnya kenapa? Inikan misi untuku."

Terbersit untuk mengatakan perasaannya sekarang, Naruto tahu dia belum siap untuk mengatakan itu. Tapi, jika ini selalu ditunda hanya karena dia belum membawa pulang Sasuke—ah, tapi dia tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama seperti gurunya Jiraya. "Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan kau pergi ke sana." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Rasanya ini memang lebih sulit ketimbang berbicara kepada Pein atau musuh manapun. "Aku rasa kau sudah tahukan kalau dari dulu aku menyukaimu. Aku selalu ingin melindungimu, Sakura. Tapi jika kau jauh dariku, aku pasti—SAKURA!"

Walau dengan keterkejutannya, Naruto tetap berhasil menangkap Sakura yang tiba-tiba melompati jendela ke dalam pelukkannya. "Kukira aku tidak akan ditangkap tadi," gumam Sakura sembari mengeratkan pegangannya ke bahu Naruto.

Naruto masih terpaku. Apa yang terjadi barusan benar-benar diluar pemikirannya. "Habis, kau menjatuhkan dirimu dengan lemah."

Tawa Sakura teredam di bahu Naruto, pipi gadis itu bersemu merah. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Bodoh."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukkannya pada badan gadis itu, dia tidak sadar pipinya merona juga. "Aku juga."

Untuk sekarang lupakan tentang Sasuke atau Hinata yang masih terkait akan perasaan mereka. Ibu Kushina bilang cari gadis seperti Sakura ini. Jadi, apa Naruto akan mengikuti kata-kata ibunya dan menunggu Sakura untuk mencintai dia balik? Atau mendukung Sakura mengejar cintanya?

.

.

.

.

Jawabannya lihat saja di ending Naruto tahun 2014 nanti yak! *dihajar* XD

Selain itu fik ini saya persembahkan sebagai ucapan selamat untuk **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran** karena novelnya akan DIRILIS. Ihiiiy ada nama gue juga tuh di sana *ditimpukkarenalebay* buat Papi sekali lagi SELAMAT YAAA *kecuup* XD

**Ok, happy NARUSAKU day!**


End file.
